zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Doom
Doom is a series of FPS (First Person Shooter)Video Games developed by id Software. The series focuses on the exploits of an unnamed space marine operating under the UAC (Union Aerospace Corp.), who fights hordes of undead and demons in order to survive. Games in the Series The series spans several storyline's over several games. These games are: Doom Doom is a 1993 video game created by Id Software. The game is the first in a series of pre to post appocalyptic video games set on Deimos, Phobos, Earth and in the demonic pits of Hell. The game is based around a marine that was the sole survivor of an invasion of a military base on Phobos, one of the two moons of Mars, by a legion of creatures from Hell. Inside the base, the marine finds that all of his former conrades have been turned into zombie-like creatures. These undead soldiers are armed with their former weapons but are controlled by a force outside of themselves and live for the sole purpose of killing the marine. The marine eventually leaves Phobos and arrives on Deimos, the other moon of Mars. From there he fights his way into the realm of Hell and kills the Spiderdemon, a gigantic robotic spider with a large brain for a head. This stops the invasion. He is then allowed to leave Hell and return to Earth. Doom 2:Hell on earth Doom 2's Chaingun zombie appears. His nickname is "Heavy Weapons Dude". The marine returns to Earth to find that it has been overrun by the forces of Hell. He must then fight his way through them, which is split into 30 levels., divided into 3 chapters. in the first chapter, he learns about the survivors on Earth, who need to get to a spaceport to escape. However, the spaceport is protected by the forces of Hell. The marine then aids them and they manage to escape. The marine then sits and waits to die, content to humanity might survive. However, minutes later, he recieves a transmission from the survivors regarding the portal that allowed the forces of Hell to reach Earth. He is told that if the portal is closed, they might be able to retake Earth. He then fights his way through, killing most of the zombies. Seeing no way to close the portal, he jumps through. He fights his way through Hell in the third chapter, aswell 'the largest demon he has ever seen'. He manages to defeat the demon by firing rockets at its exposed brain while dodging the constant attacks from lesser demons which spawn indefinitely. Final Doom Final Doom is a first-person shooter video game that uses the game engine, items and characters from Doom II. It consists of two 32-level megawads (level files), The Plutonia Experiment by the Casali brothers, and TNT: Evilution by TeamTNT. Final Doom was released in 1996 and distributed as an official id Software product. In addition to the PC versions, Final Doom was also released for the PlayStation; that version included a selection of Final Doom and Master Levels for Doom II levels combined into one game. Final Doom is a stand-alone game and does not require Doom II to run. The PC version is widely considered to be significantly more difficult than Doom or Doom 2. Dario Casali addressed the difficulty level of the Plutonia episode in an interview on Doomworld, stating "Plutonia was always meant for people who had finished Doom2 on hard and were looking for a new challenge. I always played through the level I had made on hard, and if I could beat it too easily, I made it harder, so it was a challenge for me." Doom 3 Doom 3 is a story-driven action game played from a first-person perspective. As with previous Doom games, the main objective is to successfully pass through its levels, defeating a variety of enemy characters intent on killing the player's character. Doom 3's more story-centered approach, however, means that the player often encounters friendly non-player characters, who provide key plot information, objectives and inventory items. The game incorporates ten weapons for the player's use to survive, including conventional firearms and explosives such as a submachine gun, shotgun and grenades, experimental plasma weaponry, and the traditional BFG 9000 and chainsaw weapons of the Doom franchise. The game's levels are fairly linear in nature and incorporate several horror elements, the most prominent of which is darkness. This design choice is not only intended to foster feelings of apprehension and fear within the player, but also to create a more threatening game environment in which the player is less likely to see attacking enemies. This aspect is further enhanced by the fact that the player must choose between holding a weapon and holding the flashlight, forcing the player to choose between being able to see and having a readied weapon upon entering a room, which consequently leads to a more deliberate pace for the player. Doom 3 was released with a four-player multiplayer element, featuring four game modes. However, the game's community created a modification to boost this to eight or sixteen players. The Resurrection of Evil expansion would later officially increase the player limit to eight. Doom 4 On April 10, 2009 GameSpot published an interview with id Software's CEO Todd Hollenshead in which he revealed that Doom 4 is "deep in development." He stated however that the game is "not in pre-production". The development team is "relatively new" and id is "still actually hiring people" onto the Doom 4 team. GameSpot asked Hollenshead if Doom 4 is "a sequel? A reboot? A prequel?" and his response was "Gosh, that's actually an excellent question. It's not a sequel to Doom 3, but it's not a reboot either. Doom 3 was sort of a reboot. It's a little bit different than those." On June 23, 2009, ZeniMax Media, best known for Bethesda Softworks, acquired id Software and announced that all future id Software games will be published by Bethesda Softworks, Doom 4 being one (in addition to Rage and future Quake titles). During QuakeCon 2009, Hollenshead announced that there will not be any news released for Doom 4 until the next QuakeCon in 2010. Doom Film Doom is a 2005 science fiction horror film, based on the popular Doom series of video games created by id Software. It was directed by Andrzej Bartkowiak. On February 7, 2006, the Unrated DVD version of Doom was released. The unrated DVD has a running time of 1 hour 53 minutes, 8 minutes longer than the rated release. Doom was released on Blu-ray Disc on February 10, 2009. After option deals with Universal Pictures and Columbia Pictures lapsed, id Software signed a deal with Warner Bros. with the stipulation that the movie be greenlit within 12 months.Warner Bros. lost the rights, which were subsequently given back to Universal Pictures who started production in 2004. In an interview with executive producer John Wells, he stated that a second film would be put into production if the first was a success at the box office. Ticket sales for the opening weekend totaled more than US$15.3 million, but promptly dropped to $4.2 million in its second weekend External Links *''Doom'' - the original game on Wikipedia *Doom Wiki Category:Zombie Video Games Category:Zombie Games Category:Zombie films Category:2000s horror films